Golfers have been seeking ways to improve their golf swing for many years. Basic to a correct and accurate golf swing is the ability to maintain a straight center line down through the individual's body.
To achieve an accurate swing it is important that an individual's head, neck and torso remain inline with each other along a swing axis running down through the user. This imaginary axis extends from the top or crown of the individual's head, down through his neck and torso, through the hip and through the anus. Therefore, while the above listed body parts may twist relative to each other, it is important that they twist or rotate about the imaginary swing axis. The swing axis may be perpendicular to the ground or may be at some angle relative to the ground, the important point however is that the head, neck and torso align with each other about the swing axis.
A number of devices and systems have been proposed to help improve a golfer's swing.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,584 to Ewald et al. (“the '584 patent”) teaches use of a hat having a cup located on the bill of the hat for receiving a ball therein. The idea is that if the user rotates or unduly moves his head, the ball will fall out of the cup indicating to the user that he improperly moved his head. However, a problem with the '584 patent is that the cup holding the ball is located on the bill of the hat, which does not correspond to the user's swing axis and as such, cannot indicate to the user if he is properly rotating about his swing axis. Rather, the '584 patent can only indicate improper head movement which is only one aspect of a proper and accurate golf swing. Therefore, the '584 patent, as well as other patents that locate the indicating device on or attached to the bill of the hat can indicate a false positive on the individual's swing because these devices are only directed toward one aspect of the golfer's swing.
Another device designed to improve an individual's golf swing is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,325 to McCleery et al. (“the '325 patent”), which is provided to encourage head immobility during swinging of the golf club and to aid in alignment of the club swing and movement with respect to the desired direction of ball travel. However, the '325 patent is also a device that is attached to the bill of a hat worn by a user that hangs down in front of the user's eyes. As such, it suffers from the same problems discussed in connection with the '584 patent namely, it does not indicate to the user whether or not he is accurately rotating about his swing axis and can indicate a false positive on the swing as long as the individual keeps his head straight. However, as mentioned previously, that is only one aspect of a proper and accurate golf swing.
Still other devices and systems have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,339 to Starck (“the '339 patent”) and U.S. Design Pat. No. 443,328 to Martin et al. both of which teach use of a ball attached to the bill of a hat by an elongated member that allows the ball to swing according to the individual's movements. Both of the systems taught in these patents teach devices that indicate improper movements of the head to the user. However, again neither of these devices will indicate to the user if the user's body moves off of his swing axis.
Therefore, what is desired then is an apparatus that will indicate to a user when the user has moved his body off of his swing axis during a golf swing.
It is further desired to provide a device as described above that is adjustable so as to fit multiple users.
It is still further desired to provide a device as described above that is relatively light weight and easily transportable.
It is yet further desired to provide a device as described above that is easy to use and economic to fabricate and purchase.